Valentines Telepathy and Boston Cream Doughnuts
by ooperdupe
Summary: What happens when one of the group gets telepathy and what about Lin's liking for Boston Cream doughnuts? Throw Valentines Day in the mix and you have an interesting story! Lindoka and Maru but mostly Lindoka. Though it says Valentines day it might go farther than that so stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

**Valentines special!**

** I do NOT own Ghost Hunt...Or Candy Crush!**

Mai watched her dream unfold. It wasn't so much of a vision dream more like a ridiculous Valentines Day dream where she and Naru were arguing about having a party. The dream would usually have thrilled her to be in a dream with Naru so she could make him do whatever she wanted, but this time she found she was very bored.

A girl with long red velvet hair that reached her calves in a short purple dress, walked in the dream SPR door. She was pretty and if Mai was a guy she knew this would be her perfect girl. She had a porcelain face that looked like it would shatter if touched and dark burgundy eyes. She wore a small black cap that only covered the side of her head and light pink lipstick.

"I am Valentara. I have a proposition for you." The girl spoke to Mai, not dream Mai that was still arguing fiercely with dream Naru but real Mai who was watching it all from her safe little spot. Her voice was like a golden bell jingling lightly through the walls of Mai's mind.

"If you get your boss to take my case then I will grant you something you'll find most amusing." The girl stopped in front of Mai and she realized with a shock that dream Mai and Naru were no longer there. Mai was intrigued, what could this girl do to make Mai's life a little more interesting?

"Alright," She answered and with that the beautiful girl, Valentara disappeared and Ma woke up. She blinked several times allowing her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room. She sat up slowly with a pain in her neck, she had fallen asleep at her desk again.

"Mai, if you're done dosing off get me some tea," Came Naru's voice through the closed door of his office. Mai sighed and glanced at her little ticking clock she had set up at her desk. It was only eight thirty in the morning. She had only been there for twenty minuets.

Reluctantly she stood up and went into the kitchen where she almost let the tea boil over while she was lost in thought about what the girl could have meant. Once she was finished with the tea over boiling crisis she poured it into three cups, and then set out to deliver them.

She knocked on Naru's door and made sure to ignore him as she left his tea by the keyboard, she tried as best she could to not show any emotion on her face but found it nearly impossible with him watching her every move.

_Why is she taking so long? I want to get back to my game. _

Mai froze, she looked up to see two still stoic indigo eyes looking at her exactly the same as before. Had she imagined that? No she couldn't have, it was definitely his voice that said that. She furrowed her brow and left in a hurry leaving a confused Naru in her wake. He watched her walk away with a baffled look, then he shook it off as one of her random mood swings and pulled up the minimized game he'd been playing.

"you will not defeat me again you stupid Valentine's level!" He mumbled at the falling candy on the screen that had given him so much trouble. He had minimized the game so Mai wouldn't tell him off for being a hypocrite. After all he was always telling her to get back to worse and here he was getting frustrated over the fact that the game had compelled him to play.

Mai walked out of his office and right into Lin's after knocking of course. She always knocked after the one time she didn't and she walked in on Lin and Madoka in a rather...awkward situation. After hearing the OK to come in she opened the door and placed the tea on his desk receiving a small smile in return.

_I wonder if they would notice if I disappeared for a Boston Cream doughnut...Noll probably wouldn't but Mai is more perceptive than we give her credit for._

Mai blinked at him, she swore his mouth didn't move. She looked at him a few seconds longer than she should have. He noticed and stopped typing to look up at her.

"Everything alright?" He asked simply looking into her eyes, trying to get a read on what the young girl was thinking. She tightened her lips forming a red line as she walked out of the room too quickly. Lin stared at the door after her, something was up. He then resumed his email to Madoka.

Mai sat down at her desk as the bell above the door jingled lightly sending all heads in the office looking toward the door to find a lovely young woman with red velvet hair that brushed her black boots that went up to her mid calf, and lovely eyes that matched her hair almost perfectly.

She caught the shocked look in Mai's face and put a cream coloured finger to her lips so that meant to be quiet but then a small smile crept up her lips. Naru then walked out of the room and Mai watched him as he walked straight toward the beautiful girl, totally enthralled in the way she looked.

Mai felt her face go red with anger, her fists clenched to her sides and she glared at the girl who had the ability to make him look at her like that, even Masako couldn't get Naru to look at her like that. Soon enough Lin came out with his laptop under his arm and he sat on the couch clearing his throat loudly to break the tension in the room.

"Miss, what would you like us to do for you?" Lin asked politely, only those who knew him personally would be able to hear the obvious dislike in his voice. He subtly moved closer to Naru and made sure to nudge him when his gaze lingered on the woman for too long or when he was doodling stupid things on his notebook.

_Who is she? Why is she making me feel this way? I hate her yet I feel compelled to kiss her, I need to stop thinking these things about her. It can't be a spell, Lin isn't affected. Mai seems to be a little redder than usual, she isn't...No can't be, why is she glaring at me?_

Mai had stared at him, to the point where everyone stopped taking and was now looking at her. She went beet red and mumbled something about making tea. Lin mumbled something similar and followed her into the kitchen. She was oblivious to him behind her as she jumped from cupboard to cupboard pulling out the ingredients for Noll's tea.

"Mai, something is definitely up with you," Lin started quietly making her jump and squeal slightly at how quiet he was. She sighed and put her hand on the back of her neck. She looked up at Lin trying to reads his thoughts. It was a test to see if her theory was right. She mentally slapped herself, Naru was rubbing off on her.

_Mai, you can hear my thoughts can't you?_

Lin asked mentally, Mai blinked and then smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah," She smiled and felt the heat rise in her cheeks as a guilty blush betrayed her. Lin smirked halfheartedly, if Mai had developed telepathy who knows how powerful or dangerous she really was. "Don't tell Naru," She pleaded as she poured his tea, Lin raised an eyebrow, keeping secrets from their boss?

"Alright, but don't go snooping into people's minds," He warned before being tackled by Mai's small body, she hugged him tightly and he hesitantly returned the gesture smiling slightly.

They returned to the main room to find Naru holding the girl's hand, brushing his thumb over her knuckles affectionately. Mai felt her temperature rise, she was going to kill him, right after she killed her. Lin placed a hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm her, after all it wasn't Noll's fault no matter how stupid he was being.

Suddenly Mai heard a voice in her mind and she nearly gasped hen she heard.

_I know you hate me now, but you'll love me by the end of the week._

The voice was clearly that of the red haired woman in front of them. Mai narrowed her eyes at the woman and she simply smiled in that cutesy way of hers that would make any guy swoon. Mai continued to glare evilly at the girl. Naru seemed oblivious to Mai's equally hateful glare directed at him, he seemed more focused with the fact the room had no decorations in it.

"Mai, I thought for sure you would have decorated the room by now," He smiled, not smirk smile. Mai felt her blood boil and she balled her fists up at her sides, she resisted the urge to walk up to him and smack him upside the head.

"You told me not to decorate. You specifically said that you thought Valentine's day was an over commercialized way for cheap business men to make money," Mai spat through gritted teeth, Naru sent her an absent look, and waved her off.

"Whatever, just get something in here ASAP" He said looking at the red haired girl the whole time. Mai almost screamed in frustration, as much as she loved him she wouldn't be told what to do like this.

"Naru! Look at me at least when you talk to me!" Mai felt tears build up in her eyes and the familiar pain in her jaw when she tried to hold back her sobs. She looked at him helplessly as he seemed at a total loss of what to do. He looked at her blankly still focusing on the prettier girl across from him.

Mai, not knowing what else to do ran out the door and down thestreet with tears blurring her vision.

"Noll, a word?" Lin asked carefully, so as not to arouse suspicion from the younger boy. Reluctantly Naru looked to Lin and nodded once pecking the girl on the cheek before reaching his full height and following Lin into his office. As soon as the door was closed and Naru gave Lin his attention he smacked his friend on the back of the head.

"Ow!" He moaned as he placed his hand on the spot that throbbed with pain, now he faced the man who had stood by him silently for as long as he could remember.

"How could you do that to Mai?" Lin asked glaring holes into his friend who looked at him with a _Why did you just hit me?_ Expression. Lin rolled his eyes though only one was visible.

"Noll! You sent her away _crying!_ Have you forgotten the way you feel for her? She'll never come back to you if you remain...infatuated with that red headed...Cupcake!" Lin said as loudly as he could without the woman hearing him, Naru looked still even more annoyed. He crossed his arms and glared at Lin.

"Do you not approve of my and...My love's relationship?" He asked and Lin balled up his own frustrated fists, he didn't even know her name and already he left the one girl he ever showed any affection other than Miss Matsuzaki who was more of a friend than anything else. Naru waited for an answer, while Lin struggled to find one. He answered honestly and Noll would fire him and if he lied he wouldn't be able to restrain himself seeing Noll with that princess if nothing else.

Naru apparently unsatisfied with Lin's lack of an answer, he pointed toward the door and spoke two words. "You're fired," Lin, unsure of what else to do grabbed his laptop and then walked silently out of the office hearing the door slam behind him.

He flipped his cell open and dialed the all too familiar number of the one and only Madoka Mori.

"Hellllloooooooooo? Who is this?" She asked with that loud bubbly over cheerful voice of hers. Lin winced as the high pitched giggles erupted from the phone, "I'm just kidding, I know its you Koujo." She said once her laughing fit was done. Noticing his loss of words she immediately became serious. "What's wrong?" She asked and then Lin sighed there was no denying it now, he had to tell her.

"Noll, he's under some kind of spell. He claims he's in love with some pretty face he just met." Lin said and he almost grimaced at the venom in his voice. He shouldn't feel this kind of way about his oldest friend, he couldn't feel this way about him.

He heard Madoka's breath catch, "Is Mai alright?" She whispered as if someone might hear her. Lin suddenly remembered that Mai had taken off.

"I don't know, she took off before I could stop her. Shortly after that Noll..." He trailed off not wanting to admit it, he took a deep breath. "Noll fired me," He said sadly into the cell phone and he heard Madoka shriek an angry "What!" And Lin for the second time in ten minuets held the phone away from his ear in attempt to preserve his hearing.

"I'll be over there in five minuets to tell that spoiled brat off myself and then I'll pummel his little princess to the ground and..." Lin stopped listening after that, he was communicating with his shiki, he told one of them to go and find Mai. It left without question and the other two circled him waiting for a job. He smiled faintly and shook his head before returning to his phone to find Madoka had hung up.

Madoka drove wildly down the almost empty streets in Shibuya. That boy wasn't going to hurt Mai, and fire Lin on her watch. She skidded to a halt as she got to the building. Outside she saw a tall handsome man with a dark coat and dark hair covering part of his face. She smiled sadly as he looked up at her. The love of her life.

He was waiting patiently for his shiki to return and Madoka pulled to a stop in front of him. The car was making odd noises and the smell of burnt rubber filled the air. Lin sighed, shook his head and rose to great his companion. She threw her arms around him and leaned in to kiss him before pulling away teasingly. She smirked at him and backed away.

"Now, where is he," she narrowed her eyes as she walked back into the office, ignoring Lin's warnings about going in there.

As soon as she walked in she saw the reason Naru fell for the girl. She was beautiful. Long wine coloured hair and porcelain skin. Two things rarely seen together in Japan.

Naru hardly noticed her as she walked in and cleared her throat loudly. He was definitely aware that she was there, he had no interest in speaking with a friend of Lin's. After all if Lin wasn't approving of his and...He still didn't know her name, he loved her just the same. If Lin disapproved of them being together than his girlfriend would also. He had no wishes to speak with her.

"What's your name?" Naru asked softly looking deeply into her grape red eyes, her eyelashes were long and thick and they curled slightly upward at the ends. She smiled innocently at him as she hid her smile with her hand.

"I have a lot of names, you can call me Cupid." She smiled sweetly. He smiled lovingly at her as he leaned in to kiss her. Something in the back of his mind told him he had to stop, he had no idea why but it screamed at him. He pulled away at the last second and returned to the long forgotten case she had originally come in for. He scanned his notes vaguely aware of the playful pout Cupid gave him. He smiled slightly.

"It says you wanted me to investigate the death of a girl who was hit by a truck," He said questioningly looking back at her pretty ruby eyes. She looked back at him with something that frightened him. It was something malicious.

"What is the name of the victim, do you know?" He asked, since he had fired both of his staff members, he had no way to have the research done so any information was great help.

"Taniyama Mai." She said innocently and Madoka rushed out of the room not even bothering to shut the door.

**A/N: Maybe I'll make this one more than a one shot. I guess I have to now that I ended it here. There was a lot of Lindoka in this one and before you guys hate me for making Naru fall in love with this horrible woman, I'll put some Maru in there. I must because I have started to hate my own character! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, and I'll hopefully put another chapter up tomorrow since its Valentine's day! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

** Second Chapter! Happy Valentines Day guys! Like nobody celebrates it in where I live...Except me! Anyway here is my second chapter! Thanks for all the nice reviews they are sooo fun to read :) Enjoy.**

Madoka was out the door before Cupid could make any sort of argument against it. She was out the door and running clumsily down the steps to SPR when Lin stepped in front of her and caught her as she miss stepped and fell. She let out a small gasp and squeak but relaxed when she felt his arms around her.

"What's the matter? What happened?" Lin asked helping her to stand up straighter. Seeing the look on her face was something totally new to him, she wasn't angry or excited she seemed genuinely terrified. He pulled her into his arms once again and felt her sob into his coat.

Once she was finished crying she looked up at him and sniffed, "Mai, that horrible woman who obviously has something on Noll to make him act this way, she said Mai is dead." Madoka cried more quietly this time and now it was Lin's turn to be worried and shocked. He not caring that Noll had just fired him strode tenaciously back into the office and grabbed his young friend by the ear and dragged him out onto the street.

"Lin!" He growled on the way down the steps, Lin had never acted like this before. He glared at the tall man as soon as he was released and saw that both Lin and Madoka were glaring at him with disappointment.

"Oliver Davis! Go find Mai right now," Madoka hissed with pure anger in her eyes, Naru seemed unfazed and more annoyed than he had been before.

"Miss Mori, you may have been my teacher for a long time but no matter how much you may wish it you are not my mother and therefore cannot boss me around like one, and as for Lin I'm pretty sure I fired you." He glared at each of them in turn and gave them his probably rehearsed lecture. Madoka was no furious, she rose her hand as if to strike him but Lin caught her hand and stepped forward.

"Noll, you don't love this girl." He said calmly, Madoka almost hit _him_ because of how calm he was. Naru seemed more angry than ever before and he even raised his voice which he never did.

"How would you know? That's like me saying you don't love Madoka, but clearly you seem to. I have done everything for her, the same things everyone who loved someone would!" Naru shouted throwing his arms out in exasperation.

Lin sighed, "No Noll, you don't love her. Think for a moment, you hate Valentines Day, you hate chocolate and yet you've eaten every piece this girl has given you. You never drink anything but tea and you haven't had one glass today since Mai left. You're not a romantic person Noll, this girl doesn't love you." He explained watching Naru's eyes narrow as he slowly realized that Lin had a point, he simply wouldn't have any of it.

"I love her and that's why I changed to suit her," Naru crossed his arms and looked away like a defiant child. Lin chuckled bitterly. "You don't change for someone Noll, they have to love you for you and you for them," Lin put his hand on his forehead in frustration. His shiki still hadn't returned from looking for Mai.

"Oliver Davis you listen to me right now! You love Mai Taniyama, please try to wrap your narrow mind around that, and she is possibly in danger and we have no way to find her!" Lin shouted at him and he looked like a kicked puppy. Even Madoka looked at him wide eyed but then smiled slightly, he was probably the only one other than Mai who ever stood up to him like that.

Then Lin's shiki returned to him. He nodded after finding out that Mai was still alive, he then hit Noll with a pressure point, knocking him unconscious and throwing him into Madoka's barely together car. Madoka smiled deviously as she looked at her boyfriend who then sat in the driver's seat.

"you just knocked the mighty Oliver Davis unconscious and then proceeded to kidnap him." She grinned as she buckled her own seat belt and swung the door shut.

"Yeah, well then arrest me." He said sarcastically and then the corners of his mouth turned up. "You seem to bring out the villain in me," They both smiled and drove off down the road faster than they should have but Lin easily wove through the city traffic.

They found a less busy street and Lin asked his shiki mentally if this was where he saw her, his shiki nodded to him and Lin slowed the car and began looking down every ally. Eventually they saw a girl Mai's height and age. She was walking sown the ally probably to get somewhere quickly, then three guys came out of the shadow.

Lin immediately stopped the car and hopped out before it had even stopped causing Madoka to lean awkwardly over and grab the wheel so they didn't hit anything. Lin walked quickly down the ally easily catching up to the girl who was now aware that she was being followed.

Lin used his ability to move silently to get passed the guys easily, and unnoticed, he eventually caught up with Mai but hid in the shadows so neither the guys or her could see him. Mai glanced behind her and then sprinted down the street causing the men to run after her laughing loudly.

'Lin! Naru! Help me!" She screamed as she ran and tripped on her shoelace. Lin suddenly swept out of the shadow and stood in front of the men who were going to hurt her. They saw him and some easily backed off sensing they couldn't fight the tall Chinese ninja man.

"So you've got your bodyguard huh?" One of the men who reeked of cigarette smoke and alcohol said spitting slightly as he did. Lin stood taller and stepped up to the man finally getting him to back off.

Lin then turned to Mai who had tears in her eyes. "How did you know we were here?" He raised an eyebrow as she stood up and walked to him where she felt safer than on her own. She smiled sheepishly.

"I heard your thoughts. And it's not my fault I tripped on my shoelaces!" she snapped and he smiled just as sheepishly as she did before. They both walked back to the car and Madoka who was standing against Naru's door as he tried to kick it out. She had the car keys in her hand so he couldn't drive away.

"Madoka let me out! I'm not under her spell anymore!" He whined, slightly and then pounded his fist on the glass again. He then saw Mai and Lin and he froze. He looked guiltily at his friends and Mai immediately forgot all the anger she felt toward him earlier she almost blushed at the apologetic look he shot her and Lin.

"Prove it!" Madoka smirked at him from her spot against the door of the car. Mai had to giggle slightly which caused Naru to shoot a glare at her. He was definitely back to normal now. Madoka seemed to notice as well but smiled devilishly and continued to lean against his door.

"Prove it!" She said again as Lin approached them and wrapped an arm around Madoka's waist. Mai looked at him from outside the car much like the others were doing. He looked at her with a mixture of guilt and affection. Mai felt suddenly guilty for running away from him. It really wasn't his fault.

"I do not love that woman who called herself Cupid," Naru shouted through the window, it however made his voice distant and faraway. Mai frowned, Cupid wasn't the name she'd heard. She then looked into Naru's mind, a habit she had begun to develop.

_That stupid woman! I will have to tell Lin Madoka and Mai to never speak of this! They will never let me live this down, especially Madoka. How does Lin deal with her? I hate Valentines Day!_

Mai giggled drawing a confused look from Madoka and Naru and a smirk form Lin, he was the only one who would've known what Naru was thinking other than Mai of course! He whispered something into Madoka's ear and she immediately looked at Mai with surprise.

"Mai! You have tel-" She winced as Lin elbowed her in the side to get her to stop talking. She then looked in the window at a confused Naru. She smiled again that same devious scheming smile she often wore while planning one of her pranks.

"This will be fun," she giggled as she sat in the passenger seat and Lin took the steering wheel once again, Mai sat beside Naru in the back and there was a sort of awkward silence.

"I hope you all know that if any of you tell anyone about that Cupid woman I will fire you." Naru said matter of factly. Lin laughed bitterly once again, Noll must not have remembered.

Mai peeked into his mind to see what was funny.

_Too bad he already fired me and Mai practically quit, he has no way to threaten us. Mai has been looking at me for awhile now, Stop reading my mind Mai! Its a huge invasion of privacy!_

Mai blushed and Lin smirked and then Madoka raised an eyebrow at them. Then she turned to her possibly boss. She wasn't sure if she had quit or not, she didn't really remember.

"Naru, you already fired Lin. Don't you remember?" She asked quietly and the silence became even more intense as he looked at Lin in disbelief. Lin glanced at his friend in the mirror, and sighed.

"Its alright Noll, I did slap you, and drag you out of the building by your ear, and shout at you." Lin said awkwardly, he was surprised Noll didn't remember, maybe he was doing that selective memory thing he heard about from Luella and Martin. Naru still seemed rather upset by the things Lin had done.

"Di-Did I deserve it?" He asked shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he reminded Mai of a child. She felt her face flush as she envisioned a young Naru asking something like that to Gene. Lin nodded once and then pulled up to SPR where they all saw Cupid/Valentara descending the steps with a cheerful look on her face.

Mai heard her voice in her head, _I told you you would thank me later, I left a little something on his desk for you guys, I suggest you use it, all four of you, _Then she smiled at them and waved before vanishing. Madoka dropped her mouth open.

"She was a ghost?" She asked absently, she knew everyone was thinking it but she was the only one who felt the need to say it. Well Noll, you just dated a ghost, what was it like?" She teased looking back at him in her seat, he glared coldly at her and she immediately stopped teasing him but her smile remained plastered on her face. She hopped out of the car and practically skipped inside the office.

Lin lingered outside, waiting for the other two. Mai and Naru got out and silently walked to the door.

"Lin, I'm sorry I didn't really want to fire you, I would actually hope you take your job back?" Naru asked fumbling for words. He wouldn't look up at his friend, Lin smiled warmly and nodded joining them all in the office.

When Naru went back into his office Mai instinctively made him and Lin and Madoka some tea. She knocked on Lin and Madoka's door first not wanting to have an awkward encounter with her boss very much. She heard Madoka squeal and then what sounded like jumping up and down, Mai knocked again louder this time and Madoka opened the door with an all too happy expression. Mai raised an eyebrow when she caught sight of a sparkle on Madoka's hand.

Mai almost dropped the tea tray she was holding, thankfully Lin was at the door in time to catch it. He was smiling too. A smile soon spread to Mai's face and she squealed much like Madoka had. Lin took two of the tea cups and set them on his desk, then he handed the tray with Naru's teacup on it.

"Better get Noll his tea," Lin said quietly still smiling, Mai smiled weakly at him.

"Congrats guys, you two are great together, Now I guess I've got to get the narcissist his tea," Mai smiled and Lin put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Then once she left he closed the door.

Mai walked as slow as possible to Naru's office, she didn't really want to see him. Especially after what she had said to him while he was under cupid's spell. She took a deep breath and knocked twice on his door before opening it a crack. She walked in to see him reading piece of paper, he waved her in without looking and sipped his tea absently when she had set it down beside him.

"What are you doing after work?" He asked casually, glancing at the clock quickly, then he looked up at Mai who was flustered by his question. She had never heard him aske her that before, he never seemed interested in her home life before, she decided to peak into his mind to find out what he was thinking.

_Please say nothing, please say nothing, why is she taking so long to answer? Could she be calculating what I was trying to ask her? Maybe I shouldn't continue with this proposal, maybe I should change subjects, that's it I'll pretend it was nothing after all I can make it up to her some other way, maybe she's still mad at me. It wasn't my fault I didn't really love that witch-ghost-whatever she was I had no real feelings to her!_

Mai laughed at him and he looked at her like she had swallowed a cactus. Realizing he still didn't know about her telepathy she answered exactly the way he had wanted her to.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" She asked smiling sweetly, he was releaved good, his shoulders slowly went down as he exhaled. Then he put up his usual smirk and looked up at her from his chair.

"Because now you are coming with me to a party." He smiled and Mai was taken aback yet again. Naru and Party did not belong in the same sentence. She then decided to trust him and smiled agreeing that he would pick her up at seven which was I an hour and a half. He then let her go home to get ready.

Lin saw Mai walk out the door with an ear to ear smile, Noll must have invited her to go with him. Lin received an invitation similar to Noll's on his own desk and he and Madoka would be going. He smiled at his fiancee. She beamed at him and admired the sparkling silver ring on her finger. They then told Naru they were leaving to get ready for the party and that he should do the same.

An hour and a half later Naru pulled up to Mai's apartment in his silver Matrix. He looked at his reflection in the visor mirror, his hair was combed slightly to the side and his teeth were white as always, he looked perfect and yet somehow was worried he wouldn't look how she pictured.

He knocked on her door and when she opened it she smiled at him and he only looked at her. She wore her short hair had barrettes to the side so it was out of her face and her makeup was light so you could still see the natural beauty she possessed, her dress was short without being trashy at all and the pattern fit her wonderfully. The dress itself was navy blue with red vines twisting and swirling up the bodice until it got to the collar, then it faded into a lighter blue lace that went down the back of the dress, it was truly beautiful. She was beautiful.

When she opened the door she sucked in a breath, Naru wore a nice blue dress shirt with the cuffs unbuttoned allowing more movement in the arms and a black and blue striped tie hanging loosely around his neck. He smiled after what seemed like hours. And he held out his arm for her to take, and blushing the whole way she did.

The party was nice, Ayako, Monk, Yasu and Masako were there as well as Lin, Madoka and John. Monk was playing the music in his wacky band costume that reminded her slightly of something she would have worn for Halloween, and Ayako Masako and Yasu were chatting by the punch bowl. Lin and Madoka danced gracefully around the room and John was awkwardly trying to escape all of the pretty girls following him around. Mai laughed slightly and Naru smirked.

The song ended and they all met in the corner of the room. Monk came toward them and pulled Ayako in for a kiss. Mai clapped and bounced up and down while the others just smiled. Lin had an arm around Madoka who leaned into him lovingly, Yasu and Masako were hand in hand and John was trying to explain his situation to a member of the John Brown fan club he had somehow developed since she saw him last.

Then a song in English started and Naru pulled Mai out onto the dance floor. They swayed gracefully to the guitar intro and Lin pulled Madoka in to dance as well. When the words started Mai found she understood most of them, then she realized it was because Naru was singing them softly into her ear.

_What day is it? And in what month this clock never seemed so alive, I cant keep up and I cant back down I've been losing so much time cause its you and me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to loose and its you and me and all of the people and I don't know why, I cant keep my eyes off of you,_

Mai smiled and blushed and he smiled down at her as hey continued down the song, she realized that Naru wasn't a bad singer, in fact he was better at it than some of the people they played on the radio.

_What are the things that I wanna say? The just aren't coming out right, I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning I just don't know where to go from here, cause its you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, and nothing ti prove cause its you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

She smiled as the song began to describe more and more of her and Naru's relationship, he saw her and smirked, then he twirled her and her dress flowed in a spiral outward, he then pulled her back in just as effortless. He was a great dancer and Mai felt somewhat out of place with him.

There's_ something about you now,I cant figure out, everything she does is beautiful and everything she does is right, cause its you and me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to loose, cause its you and me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove and its you and me and all of the people and I don't know why, but I can't keep my eyes off of you._

Naru then finally dipped her as the song finished and when he pulled her back to her feet and the song was singing the last chorus he pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. Mai blushed as he smirked and they made their way off the dance floor back toward the table where all of their friends were either smiling clapping or in Madoka's case bouncing up and down.

"So Noll, what was that about you hating Valentines Day?" Madoka smirked as she approached the new couple. Naru poured himself a glass of punch and then made a gesture towards Madoka, "I don't remember," And then they all danced and laughed the night away.

**A/N: The song doesn't really end there just so you know, I was trying to type the lyrics as the song was playing and eventually gave up on that so that song is going to end there in this fanfic. The song is ****You and Me**** by ****Lifehouse**** If you haven't heard it you should look it up its really good, I didn't really put all that much about the Boston Cream doughnuts in there, I was going to add a part in there about Lin and the said doughnuts but the chapter got too long. Maybe I'll do an additional chapter about Lin and his precious Boston Cream Doughnuts. Anyway Happy Valentines Day once again and REVIEW! **


End file.
